Just Go
by Xanpluto
Summary: With people acting unusual it's hard to know the truth, yet they must find it. Join the Frontier gang as they discover just how much has changed- not only the digital world, but within themselves, too.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is the new story that you've chosen to read. I hope you enjoy._

_This story focuses on all the digidestineds but Koji a little more than anyone else._

Ages:

Tommy 15

Koji, Koichi, Takuya, Zoe 17

JP 18

_This story takes place 5 years after the series and it's been 4 years since they last talked to each other._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Long Time**

Lately he had been forgetting. He told himself that he should never forget—that it was too important to ever leave his thoughts, that doing it might be a mortal sin, but times had changed. He was much older now. He had grown not only in physical appearance but also in his world view. He suspected that they all had.

After a year or more of close contact they had grown apart, separated because of schools and new friends. He wished to see them again, but the thought made his throat clench. What if there was no connection left? What if by seeing them again all the wonderful memories of the past would be shadowed by the present? He didn't want such good times ruined in the depths of his mind.

"Tommy, you mustn't dawdle or you'll be late?" His mother's voice carried with a dull muffle through the walls of his room, alerting him.

"Coming." He answered bolting down the hallway grabbing his book bag and the piece of toast his mother had set aside for him. "Bye, Mom." He was out the door in no time, hurriedly going down the stairs of his apartment building two at a time. As he reached the bottom he heard his mother calling out his name. Turning around and giving a wave he saw his mother holding up a blue satin tie.

"Now I'll really be late." Tommy muttered as he threw his bag to the ground and raced up the stairs.

It was by no means a difficult task; however he had never been one for willingly seeking exercise, being naturally thin as he was. Once, he reached his mother, she placed the tie around his neck and quickly tied it. He cursed the fact that he hadn't bothered to learn, or else he might have done it on his way to school.

"Ok, you're looking sharp." His mother gave a warm smile and patted his shoulder.

"Thanks mom." With that he was off again, flying down the stairs.

"Don't forget your bag, honey." Tommy gave a wave back in her direction as he snatched his bag from where he had thrown it and ran out of the parking lot. On his way, he said good morning to all the people he went by. Flashing a goofy smile and maneuvering his way as quick as possible. At last the school was in sight, and by the looks of it he would be perfectly on time.

**XANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTO**

"You're sure cutting it close." Tommy had just sat down at his desk, a bead of sweat threatening to drop, whence he was greeted. "It's only been a week, too."

"Oh shut it, James." Tommy said while dismissing the boy's comment. "In middle school you were late all the time."

James smirked, "Oh right, I forgot about that. But, still I was in good with the teachers back then, you're new here and still have some schmoozing to do."

"I'll remember that." Tommy said with little enthusiasm. James had been an old friend of his, despite their different personalities. All throughout middle school they were known as the mirror duo. There looks and personalities reflecting the opposite. James was tanned and golden haired, like a surfer, while Tommy was fair skinned and brunette; James was a sneaky trickster while Tommy was an innocent angel. Tommy moved in his third year of middle school, returning two years later. The new high school fostering a cheery reunion of the pair.

Thinking on it, made Tommy a little sad. Why could this friendship last, but not all others? James was the original friend whom had helped him when he felt deserted by his older friends; maybe that's why Tommy valued him so much.

After first period had finished, Tommy went off to his locker to put away his things. The halls were slightly crowded and he wished he was small once again in order to dart through the people. Darn, that growth spurge. Last time he believed he checked out at 5'6." He couldn't complain too much, but it was still semi-short for being 15. Distracted by his thoughts, he hardly noticed as he walked into another person.

"Oh, sorry about that." He said still a little dazed as he rebounded from the hit. Looking up he stared into the eyes of a very familiar face.

"Don't worry about it." The boy said while smiling warmly.

"Gosh, Koichi, you're so nice to the underclassmen. I would've told him off." Someone from the group of friends surrounding the boy said.

Tommy stared dumbstruck. "Koichi?"

He had changed a lot since their last meeting over 3 years ago. He was tall, 6 foot by the look of it and had his black hair ruffled messily. He looked lean and well fit, and had a much more sophisticated, yet playful, look than one might expect from a 17 year old.

"Do I know you?" He asked kindly.

Tommy's heart sank a little and he remembered his thoughts from earlier about keeping memories as memories. "No, sorry." With that he scampered away to his locker. His morning was defiantly turning out to be full of anxiety.

**XANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTO**

"That kid was a little weird don't you think?" The boy standing against the wall commented.

"Cute though. What do you think, Koichi?" The brunette girl looked at the boy in question. "Um, is there something wrong with you?"

Koichi quickly resumed a friendly smile after realizing he had been lost in thought. "No, nothing at all. He just looked a little familiar, that's all."

The other boy pushed off from the wall and patted his shoulder while walking away, "You worry too much."

"He's right you know." The girl added.

"Who ever said I was worrying?" Koichi defended.

"It's obvious when you worry; you scrunch up your eyebrows and screw up that cute face of yours. But, don't think about all that right now let's hurry off to class."

"Yeah, ok." The girl grabbed a hold of his wrist and dragged him down the hallway.

The rest of the day went as usual. Midterms of the winter trimester had just passed, therefore class projects and essays were handed out in most classes. "Time to prepare for exams," said his teachers, not giving them a brake to recover from the last ones. It always seemed like that's what they were doing. So, tugging his loaded backpack onto his shoulders Koichi exited the school. He saw the boy from before far off on the grounds and still felt the tugging at his brain to remember the kid. Pulling out his cell phone he pulled up the message screen readying to text, but paused.

First off, he didn't know what to write; secondly it seemed like a random thing to bring up especially when they hadn't spoken in a while. Yes, it was better not to text his brother about the boy, he would figure it out on his own.

**XANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTO**

"Zoe. Zoe. Zoe!"

"I know. I know!" The two girls let of shrieks of excitement.

"I can't believe it. He asked me to meet his parents. This means it's serious, right? You only meet the parents if it might actually go somewhere, right?"  
"Of course it does. I'm so excited for you Leeann." Zoe held her friends arms as they bounced up and down on the bed. Her long blond hair freeing it self from the loose ponytail and dancing in the air.

"What am I going to wear?" Leeann stopped the bouncing immediately a look of horror on her face. "What do you wear when you meet the parents?"

"Umm, what has he said about his parents?"

Leeann put her hand up to her forehead in thought, "that they're pretty liberal, probably got some hippie blood running through them."

"Well, they must be fun then. Come, let's look in my closet." The girls got off the bed and walked the few feet to the sliding doors. "I'm sure I'm got some really cute stuff in here from my last trip to Italy."

"Thanks Zoe, once again you've saved my life." Zoe laughed while pulling out some nice and slightly conservative clothes just in case. As she lay them on the bed Leeann called out from behind her, "Who's Takuya?"

"Huh, what!" Zoe flung around and saw Leeann holding a letter that must have fallen from her closet shelf.

"Why didn't you send this letter?"

Zoe swiped the letter from her hands with fire in her eyes, "It's none of your business."

"Wow, you don't need to get so bitchy over it, Z."

Zoe's eyes softened and took on a sad gleam. "I'm sorry, Leeann, I'm not much into picking out outfits anymore. How about you come over tomorrow?"

Leeann was perplexed at her friend's odd behavior and was about to complain about the clothes, but when she caught sight of Zoe's sad eyes again she decided against it, "Sure, it's not for another week." Leeann grabbed her stuff and made for the door, turning as she left to say, "I thought we didn't keep secrets Z?" She shut the door and Zoe fell back onto her bed.

That had been a long time ago, but she still kept the letter that she'd written to him. After their adventures, once she could write a letter at home, the group had moved on and it wasn't worth it anymore.

She missed the good old days, where she and her five best friends were always together. That was a long time ago. That was a very long time ago.

**XANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTO**

"Shinya, hurry up or I'm not going."

"Come on, I can't find my wallet. Help me look for it Takuya."

Takuya plopped on the coach, "Find it in the next minute or I refuse to go." He smiled as he heard his brother cursing at him from the bedroom. The words "excuse not to take me" stood out in his head, mostly because they were true.

"Found it!"

"Arghhh." Takuya sighed as his brother entered the room. "Remind me again why I'm going."

"Oh, it's a surprise." Shinya wore a sadistic grim.

"Yay, I love surprises." He responded sarcastically.

"Don't worry you'll like this one."

The brothers walked out of the apartment building, Shinya leading the way. After hoping on the tram for a short way, they walked about a mile before Shinya announced they were here.

"Here, as in where? This is just a neighborhood. You could have at least taken me to a soccer field, or someplace with food." Takuya complained.

"Stop yapping, you'll love this." Shinya walked up to one of the houses and knocked on the door. Footsteps were heard inside and soon enough the door opened. "Surprise!"

Takuya stared in shock. "JP is that you?"

"In the flesh."

Takuya stepped up and gave the older boy a hug. "Good to see you, man."

"I met him at the middle school the other day and wondered why you stopped hanging out, so I thought that I'd get you guys to meet." Shinya boasted.

"Thanks, Shinya." Takuya added while messing up his hair.

"Hey—"

"Well, come on in so we can talk." JP offered. They all walked in and sat down on the roomy couches. "Well you look good."

"So, do you." It was true, Takuya thought. JP had lost most of his baby fat; while still large it was more of an intense muscular build. A great football player he thought. "I see you've abandoned the jumper."

"I've evolved into a jeans and T-shirt man. And you? Abandoned the goggles?"

"Funny story, the strap snapped shortly after the last time we were all together." JP let out a few deep laughs.

"You always did have a big head, I'm surprised they lasted that long."

"I'll try not to take offense to that." Takuya responded coldly as JP and now Shinya continued to laugh.

After they had calmed down, the two, well technically three, of them continued talking until it had gotten very late.

"It was good seeing you again." JP said while waving them off.

"You, too, big man. Give me a call some time and we'll do it again."

"Definitely."

As JP returned to his house Takuya grabbed a hold of Shinya and gave him a nuggie, "You're winning points on that one, bro. I'm thinking ice cream before going home."

"Really?" Shinya asked skeptically as his head was released.

"Certainly."

**XANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTO**

"Lobo Kendo!" The luminescent sword glowed with a dying blue sheen.

"Are you really that weak, that you can't even conjure up that small amount of power?" A little girl's high pitched voice rang out. "I thought you would be the most fun when playing my games, but I guess I was wrong."

Loboman sword's light intensified and he moved in for attack. "Lobo kendo!" The little girl dodged it easily doing cartwheels and back flips that looked unnecessary.

"That's wasn't very nice, now was it?" She scolded in her sickening sweet voice, twirling one of her brunette ringlets with her finger. "But at least you've made this more interesting."

Loboman was breathing hard, and the girl was too far away and too fast for him to hit in his condition.

"You're not finished already are you? O'well. Pink icing wrap!" Pink icing shot from her hands, expanding as it grew near to him until finally it hit and covered everything but his head. The icing hardened on contact leaving him completely immobile. A thump sounded as his body hit the ground. Data engulfed him for a second, when gone it revealed 17 year old Koji Minamoto lying on his side in a bed of dried frosting pieces barely conscious.

The girl approached. Her frilly pink skirt and white knee high socks were all that he could see from his squinted eyes. Then, her face appeared right in front of his.

"Eight days, 13 hours, 2 minutes, and 45 seconds. You've lasted much longer than anyone else. But, I don't get it. Why didn't you call your friends? If you had mommy would have let you go? But, now you've had to suffer by yourself. I don't get it, I don't get you. Stupid humans. I want mommy." The girl knelt on her knees and cried, "Mommy!"

If Koji could have managed he would have clung to his ears in pain. The screech must have alerted anyone within 5 miles. Once the scream stopped and he heard footsteps of someone arriving.

"Yes, Lollymon?"

"Mommy, I don't—"

"Lollymon we've talked about this, in public you are not to call me mommy."

"Sorry. Phreniamon, I don't understand this boy."

Because of Lollymon's kneeled body Koji wasn't able to see the 'mommy' of this girl, but just from the voice she sounded like a strict digimon with a love of everything wicked.

"It's complicated. Humans have certain emotions and loyalties that must be broken before they follow orders." Koji felt a finger slide down his neck and knew that Phreniamon was behind him just out of sight. As she spoke again he felt the chill from her mouth. "But they will be broken."

"Like hell." Koji whispered with ice in his voice. He felt a great force smacked him across the head and he grew farther from consciousness.

"He has a bad mouth, mommy, but he's sooooo cute." Lollymon cooed her voice making the sound of a five year olds.

"Lollymon, what did I tell you!" Phreniamon snapped at the child.

"Sorry, Phreniamon"

"He's the only one," Phreniamon continued looking past the misuse of her name, "that knows how to cross from the human world to the digital world, so I'm sending him back to collect the others."

"Phreniamon, can I say goodbye first."

"Do as you like."

"Thank you. Goodbye warrior of light." As Koji's eyes slipped shut he felt the presence of something cool on his lips.

"That's enough Lollymon. He's leaving now."

Koji felt the something remove itself from him as his body began to tingle before being thrown into a whirlwind.

"Goodbye by darling Light. I'll be waiting for another kiss when you return."

Koji held onto his last piece of consciousness as long as he could. _No, not my friends. They can't go to the digital world or else they will—_

He slept.

* * *

_Please review._


	2. Chapter 2: Worries

_Here we go again. Thanks to all that reviewed._

* * *

**Chapter 2**** : Worries**

**XANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTO**

"Koichi?" A shaken voice asked.

"Dad, hey dad, what's wrong." Koichi became startled at his father's voice. It was rare he showed any outstanding amounts of emotion.

"It's your brother." His father was direct; no hysterics or pauses. Koichi later assumed that talking about it out loud was not comforting for his father.

"What? What's wrong with him?!" The anxiety levels Koichi felt were unbearable.

"We're in room 231 in the ICU department of the Hospital."

–beep-

"Dad. Dad!"

"Koichi, why are you shouting at the phone?"

"Mom, Koji's in the ICU." Koichi informed his mother while rushing to the door in a split second. "Well, are you coming?" He looked back at his stunned mother. Running towards her he grabbed her hand and led her to the car. "I'm driving."

**XANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTO**

"Takuya, Shinya turn off those video games and come eat dinner."

"Yeah, dad." Takuya responded while lazily turning the power off on his controller. The TV screen flipped from the game to regular cable showing the 8 o'clock news. As Takuya reached to turn off the TV something caught his attention. Just when he wanted to look closer the screen zapped off.

"You're too slow big bro."

"Shinya turn it on right now!!" Takuya hollered alarmingly.

"Takuya don't yell at your brother," his mother scorned but Takuya had already jumped for the remote and was staring at the screen.

—_left for the store and was found within 15 minutes. He is currently in the ICU at the hospital unconscious and with purple bruises covering much of his body along with what one nurse is saying is pink icing. _

_His body is immobile, his chest hardly expanding for breath, and 5 of his ribs are broken. There is a chance that he will be completely paralyzed from the neck down. There is no known explanation of how this occurred, leaving many doctors stunned. The only unaffected area seems to be his head. Absent of bruises or icing only some lipstick was found on his lips. He is a cute teenage boy, and the attacker seems to have taken mercy on his face while stealing a kiss in the process._

_Overall this appears to be an odd case with very strange injuries all done in a limited amount of time. Could this be one outrageous occurrence or the beginning of a serial attacker? I'm Stephanie Ryans saying that everyone at HC News is wishing for your full recovery Koji Minamoto._

Takuya stared at the screen despite the weekly forecast's appearance. _Koji_. Takuya hadn't seen him for over three years, and now this. Guilt and worry set pace in his heart. They had shown a picture of Koji being caring on a stretcher into the hospital. He looked awful.

--click--

"Takuya are you going to be alright?" His mother had turned off the TV and put her arm around his shoulder.

"I've got to go." Takuya bolted out of the living room and out of the house. He was running towards the hospital as fast as he could. Pulling out his cell phone as he did.

"JP, it's me…I know it's only been a few hours…did you watch the news…Turn it on…Koji's in the ICU for some really weird circumstances…I don't know if it's digital, but I've got to see him either way…ok, call me when you're there."

Huffing Takuya slowed to a jog as he approached the hospital. Out of breath and shocked once again. A hundred people must have been standing outside. They were shouting at the few policemen who guarded the door.

"How dare someone violate my darling's lips!"

"Tell me who did it, you must know! Tell me and I'll go get them!"

"Koji, Koji!"

As Takuya neared he saw that most of the girls were his age, all in high school by the look of it. He had no idea that Koji was this popular. But he couldn't think of that at a time like this. How in the world was he going to get in?

"Please, please, please be in here." Takuya prayed as he flipped through his phone. "Yes!" He found it, Koichi's number. "Huh?" Koichi's name appeared on his screen as the ring went off; Koichi was calling him. He picked up the call.

"Takuya?"

"Kochi is that you? I'm standing outside right now, there's a mob of girls and I don't know how to get in."

"I'll meet you by the East Wing entrance."

"Okay I'll be there in a minute."

Takuya hung up the phone, but did nothing else. "Oh crap, where's the east wing?" After some careful navigation and the remembrance of boy scout skills he found the east wing entrance and saw a much older Koichi than he remembered.

"Koichi!" Takuya waved to the boy and ran towards him. "What's going on? Why did you call—" He stopped short as he saw the boy's face absolutely torn with pain. "Koichi?"

"Oh, Takuya you don't look any different." He said simply.

Takuya stared at the boy who looked like he might collapse at any moment. "Why don't we go sit down?"

"Oh no, we mustn't until the others arrive."

"Others? Like Tommy, Zoe, and JP." Koichi nodded his head. "So, this is digitally related?"

Before Koichi replied JP and Zoe had materialized before them.

"What's going on? Is Koji ok?" JP asked as his breath slowed.

Zoe stared at Koichi, "Koichi, you don't look right what's wrong?" Koichi looked at her with wide eyes. "Oops, I'm sorry. I meant besides the obvious."

"What did I miss, what's going on?"

"Tommy!" Takuya gawked at the new kid whom was running towards them. "Puberty did you good."

Koichi also stared at the newly arrived boy. "I apologize for my actions yesterday at school."

The other's watched the two in confusion. It was a strange and blunt comment on Koichi's part.

"Don't worry about it; it's been a long time."

"What's going on with Koji?" Zoe asked softly.

Koichi stared at his hands as he began, "You must first know that my brother and I haven't talked for almost a year. Therefore I know little about his current life or happenings. All I know is what I've learned in the last hour or two." Koichi reached into the pocket of his coat fiddling with something, "this was found beside Koji."

"A D-dector, no way!" Takuya grabbed it from Koichi, "it's the real thing alright."

"No, duh. Why else would we be here if Koichi didn't think it was real." Zoe snapped at the insensitive Takuya.

"Koichi, what happened between you and Koji?" Tommy demanded in a serious voice taking the conversation away from Takuya's idiocy.

"It's…it's kinda complicated and really stupid…

"Koji, hurry up or we're going to be late."

"I'm coming, just wait a moment." Koji hoped down the stairs. He was 16 and had changed a lot in last few years. The bandana and ponytail were abandoned for the time being, letting his long, silky black hair fall across his shoulders. He was past 6 feet tall, lean and muscular. His face was well defined and edgy. He wore a black tuxedo and cobalt tie which harmonized with his eyes.

Koichi, like wise, was dressed in a matching ensemble. He was a little shorter than Koji, though the oldest brother, and instead of long, he had short black hair. It fluttered across his forehead messily, fitting his playful personality.

"Come we mustn't keep the girls waiting, they'll skin us to death if we ruin their prom." Koichi warned.

"Yeah, I know. Just wait for me in the car, I'm coming." Koichi did as he was told while Koji walking towards the passenger's seat. "Why do I have to go anyways?" He asked with bored resentment as Koichi revved up the engine.

"It'll be fun, plus Jamie really wanted you to go. In fact a lot of girls wanted you to go."

"Goodness." Koji sighed while leaning into the seat. After a few minutes drive the car pulled up to a brick house and the boys got out to meet their dates. As they walked back to the car the alerting sound of a text message sounded. Koji pulled out his phone and read it.

"Koji, hurry up or we'll leave without you." Everyone else had already gotten into the car, but Koji stood rereading the message. In an instant he bolted, running farther and farther away. Koichi had jumped out of the car and yelled after him, "Koji, what are you doing, come back here!"

Koji soon disappeared into the night and Koichi was forced to face two very peeved girls. After consoling them and convincing Koji's date that he'd show up at the prom later, they drove. The night went by fast. There was plenty of dancing and nasty faces made at him from all the jealous guys whose dates had asked to dance with him. At long last the dance was over and he took the girls home. They were still peeved.

Koichi drove to Koji's house, extremely frustrated. He was going to give him a piece of his mind. Ditching his date and then making his brother pay the price of her fury. Koichi pounded up the stairs, anger evident in his steps.

"Koji, what the hell were you—" His voice dropped off as he saw his brother hunched over his laptop, typing profusely. He hadn't flinched at Koichi's yell. Koichi stomped over to him. Koji flicked his head around and back, quickly closing the computer screen. He was still dressed up in his prom clothes; however his hair was messed up as if he had been running his fingers through it nonstop.

"What were you doing, Koji? Have you been like that since you ran off?" Koichi saw that his eyes were dilated and face pale.

"I had something to do." He snapped timidly.

"What is it, let me see?" Koichi was now extremely curious at his brother's odd behavior.

"You can't." Koji sounded stronger this time.

"You ditched me with you're date; let me tell you she was pissed, so you should at least inform me what's going on." Koichi, too, was getting stronger, his voice heavy with a night's worth of irritation.

"I can't." This time Koji seemed a little sad.

"What the hell! I thought you grew out of this whole 'lone wolf' thing."

"Lone wolf thing? Just who do you think you are to disturb me, I've got work to do."

"Just tell me what's going on. I can tell it's something big; something that's bothering you." Koichi was now shouting, his anger finally built up.

"You aren't allowed to know!" Koji shouted back, losing all of his calm demeanor.

"Why the hell not?"

"You aren't allowed to know!" Koji repeated himself. "Just get out of here. I don't want to look at you any longer."

"You can't seriously mean that, after all we've been through."

"I'm serious, Koichi, it's times like this when I wish we'd never met." Koji yelled causing Koichi to freeze. After a moment of silence he spoke calmly.

"Fine don't tell me. That's the last time I try to help you out. Call me when you get over yourself, or don't it doesn't matter." Koichi slammed the door and stomped out to his car. Maybe if he'd stayed a moment longer he could have seen the regret in his brother's eyes.

**XANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTO**

"The next week Koji transferred to a preppy, smart kid school. It's been about 10 months since I last saw him." Koji let out a sigh. The group had moved to a sitting area and were intently lessoning to his story.

"So, he was fiddling around with something digital?" Tommy stated knowing it was on everybody's mind.

"But we don't know about what." JP continued. "If only there was a way to find out."

Everyone sat in silence for a moment.

"JP you're a genius!"

"Well of course, but what did I do this time, Z?" JP boasted.

"It's simple," Zoe began, "we hack his cell phone and read his past texts."

"There's only one problem," Tommy spoke up, "his cell phone turned into a D-tector."

"No worries, this is just the job for a girl, I'll show you boys what I can do." Zoe grabbed the D-tector from Takuya's hands and started pressing buttons.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Takuya cried as loud beeping erupted.

"Don't worry; I know exactly what I'm doing." Zoe said sounding the least bit convincing. More beeping continued until at last Zoe jumped up and shouted, "Who's the girl, I'm the girl!"

The boys looked at her with a bit of rejoice and a lot of amusement at her behavior.

"Sit down and tell us what it says." Takuya barked.

"O right. There's only two messages, neither says who they're from. The first says "The antiparallel structure of DNA must first be converted into a parallel structure with base changes in the 42nd gene.""

"What, I don't fallow." Takuya complained while rubbing his head.

"It's talking about the nitrogenous base pairings along DNA." The others glanced at Tommy with surprise in their eyes. "I'm not a little kid anymore, I do know some things." He retorted.

"I still don't get what difference it makes about the gene/DNA mix up thing." Takuya replied.

"Let's go onto the next message, Z."

"Right," Zoe nodded her head and clicked another button, "this one is long it says "I've figured out the frequency that will accelerate the molecules. If it works something like a tesseract should form as a portal, of which the DNA with altered sequence will match. This resulting in an inter dimensional passage. I'll be there soon." That's all there is."

"When did Koji get so smart?" Takuya asked to no one particular.

"How would you know, you haven't seen him in ages." Tommy snapped.

"Woaw, little man what's gotten into you?"

Tommy didn't reply to Takuya right away, his thoughts wondered back to the idea of spoiled memories. "It's nothing."

"I know we've all changed a lot, but you guys have to admit it's not too surprising that it's Koji whose been doing all this. He's always been one to think quick and come up with strategies. Along with that, he always preferred to do things by himself." Everyone agreed with JP and let him continue, "By the end of our trip in the digital world, he seemed to have changed though. He relied on us, his friends, more often."

"He really did seem more open, all the way up until 10 months ago he let me in, even if it was only a little." Koichi added.

"Ok, guys I think I've figured it out." Takuya boasted in his cocky voice.

"What's that?" Tommy asked.

"Koji's an idiot—"

"That's your grand conclusion," Zoe interrupted, "I say you're the idiot!"

"No, no, no just listen to me." Takuya waved his arms about in self defense, "Koji is an idiot, he always thought he had to pay back his debts of friendship, he always avoided hurting others, and he always protected others when they were in danger despite damage to himself—like when Duskmon attacked me."

"I see where Takuya's going. Koji must have thought he was protecting us."

"It's just like him." Koichi said agreeing with JP.

A sudden and startling ringing interrupted their conversation; the ringing belonged to Koichi's phone. He picked it up and everyone silenced and listened, though not hearing the other voice. Koichi hung up the phone and addressed his old friends "Koji's awake." The others let out a sigh, "The police are questioning him right now. They are apparently extremely interested in his strange injuries, they think it might be connected to a previous occurrence a few months ago."

"So, can we go see him?" Zoe asked, worry and relief noticeable in her warm voice.

"I suppose." Koichi replied and led the way to Koji's room.

As they approached Koji's parents along with Koichi's mother sat out side. They looked at the group that was now approaching. No doubt they were a little surprised because it had been a long time since they had seen their children's friends; however their sense of shock was overshadowed by their worry.

"How is he?" Koichi asked.

His father replied solemnly. He didn't say much to us after he woke up, the police have been questioning him for a long time."

As he finished the door to the room opened and two officers exited, they nodded to the adults then walked past the kids away from the room. As they past the kids heard a whisper of their conversation.

"Damn smartass, no help what so ever."

"Koichi, why don't you go see him now, your brother seemed worried about you earlier." Koichi's mother smiled warmly and his father nodded his head in agreement.

"Yes, but I'd prefer if my friends came, too."

"I don't think the doctors would approve, honey." Koichi looked like he had gotten smacked in the face, making his mother feel guilty, "Make it quick."

"Thanks, mom." He walked into the room the others following after. Once entering they saw a screen set up hiding Koji's bed from sight. The door closed with a dull thud.

"I told you I'm not answering you're absurd questions."

The shout made the friends quicken their pace and move past the screen. Koji's eyes went wide at the sight of them, but he quickly returned them to normal putting a hard expression on his face. "You shouldn't be here."

"What the hell, man!" Takuya shouted returning to his fiery spirit. "That's how you greet us after four years and look at the mess you're in."

The blankets were pulled up to his chin as he lay on his back, covering most of skin. If it weren't for his arms that lay above the blanket, you wouldn't know anything was wrong with him. His arms were completely purple as if badly dyed; the bruises were far from appealing.

"Just go home and forget we ever saw each other again." Koji said icily, diverting his eyes from theirs.

"Koji, please—" Zoe pleaded.

"I've got nothing to say to you, nor anyone else." He added with more hostility then needed.

"But the digital world?" Tommy asked.

"This has nothing what so ever to do with that place, I was simply mugged."

JP looked doubtful, "We're not that stupid, Koji. Why would you have your D-tector if this had nothing to do with the digital world?"

Koji's eyes grew big once again, "Give it back to me." He commanded.

Zoe outstretched the D-tector expecting him to grab it. "Here."

Koji's eyes once again diverted themselves from the group. "I can't grab it."

"What do you mean?" Takuya asked hotly.

"I'm paralyzed idiot."

Zoe's gasp was quickly overshadowed by Takuya's shout. "Don't call me an idiot!"

"I'll call you whatever I want, idiot. Just place it in my hand and then leave this place. I don't ever want to see you guys again."

"But why?" Tommy asked hurt.

"It doesn't matter, give it to him Zoe and then we'll leave." Takuya said angrily.

"You can't mean that, Takuya."

"I do. He obviously doesn't want us here and I defiantly don't want to help a spoiled brat like him."

Zoe hesitantly placed the D-dector in Koji's hand. "Now get out of here," he yelled.

Takuya immediately grabbed Zoe and Tommy's wrist dragging them to the door.

"Wait, Takuya."

"He doesn't want us here, Zoe. JP, Koichi come on."

JP turned to leave, fallowing the others.

"Just go." Koji said to Koichi as he looked warily at him.

"Koichi, we're waiting." Takuya called back. Koichi took a few steps away, now staring at the screen instead of his brother. He turned his head, ready to fallow the others as they were about to open the door when a blinding white light enchanted the room. It only last a total of five seconds, but it was five seconds of heavy intensity felt by the digidestineds. When the light dissipated they looked at each other with mouths hanging open. In unison they stared back at the screen hiding Koji. Once again in unison they sprinted around the screen to stare at the bed.

"Where did he go?"

"That bastard went to the digital world without us." Takuya spat.

The bed was completely empty. The sheets messed up and clearly lain in.

"How could he?" Koichi asked obviously betrayed and worried.

"When I get a hold of him—

They all fell silent as they heard the flush of a toilet. Together they looked at the door a few feet on the other side of the bed. Staring as if the door would burst into flames; wishing for it to open.

Koji stood there clothed in black cords and a white button up T-shirt. His shiny hair sprawled perfectly across his shoulders. He looked surprised when he noticed their looks. "You should have left sooner and not have seen that." His voice still contained ice.

"You're arms, you're body—it's all fine." JP sputtered.

"You're not paralyzed?" Tommy said warily.

"Wait, wait, wait. You can't expect us to leave now." Takuya boomed ignoring the fact that his friend had just been cured with a miracle.

"I do."

"But you just completely healed yourself?" Koichi added dazed and concerned.

The hard expression vanished from Koji's face, returning it the kindness that his friends remembered so fondly. "Please, you guys mustn't stay. You'll be put into too much danger. Just let my handle it."

"No." Tommy said it with such sternness that his strength was indubitable and age unquestionable. "You may have been calling the shots when I was younger, but now I'm old enough to make my own decisions. You are our friend and we will help you out, no matter the risk."

"Tommy's right," Zoe agreed, "let us help you, we don't care about the danger."

"I'm sorry, I can't. I must leave now, farewell." Koji gripped his D-tector and was making soon weird gesture when he stopped suddenly. The others just stared at him, even more so when he began to talk to himself. "I know, but you heard what Phreniamon said, it's a trap…they don't know the details in order to make a reasonable decision…I don't think you should…Fine you're the ones in charge." Koji looked at his friends sternly. "You'll be coming."

"What are you talking about!?" Takuya hollered at him. "Did you hit your head?"

Koji walked over to his old friends. "I'm sorry about this." With that he smacked Takuya across the head, making him fall to the ground unconscious.

"Koji, what have you done?" Koichi yelled at him.

"Sorry." Koichi fell to the ground, followed by three more astounded friends. Koji grabbed all five of their hands in his two, closed his eyes, and shifted their DNA.

* * *

_Do you ever feel guilty for not reviewing, but don't want to say anything lame? Well, it doesn't matter how stupid you may sound I'll be thankful either way. If all else fails just write a simple world like "good," "ok," or "bad." Thanks,_

_xanpluto_


	3. Chapter 3: A Home

**Chapter 3:**** A Home**

**XANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTO**

Takuya awakened feeling as if his whole body was tingling, down to the last cell. "It'll pass in a while." Takuya looked up and saw Koji a few feet away staring into a fire.

"You bastard, what did you do?" Takuya had leaped up and grabbed him by his collar, because they were the same height their eyes were forced to meet.

"If you want to hit me then do it."

Takuya's patience was about to burst, "Fine, I will." He socked Koji on the cheek causing a drip of blood to stream from his lip. Takuya let go of his collar letting him fall to the ground.

"What no second hit? I thought you were angrier than that." Koji taunted.

Takuya clenched his fist and hit him again on the face, this time causing blood to leak from his nose.

"Come on Takuya, you're not done yet are you?"

"You little—

Takuya felt someone grab onto his ready arm. "Don't do it Takuya," Zoe pleaded. Behind her stood Tommy and JP, both looking on edge. Koichi had rushed to his brother whose chin now dripped blood onto his white T-shirt.

Koji swatted his brother away and got to his feet.

"You know you want to hit me again. Ignore her and do it."

Takuya pushed Zoe aside and went for Koji punching him in the stomach, he was about to hit him again when he felt two pairs of arms holding him back. "Let go JP, Tommy. Let me at him."

"No, that's what he wants." JP retorted holding Takuya steadily, though it no longer seemed needed. Takuya's arms went limp as he looked at his old friend on the ground coughing up blood. His eyes held regret and sadness. Takuya hated himself for not noticing before.

Koichi helped his brother sit up, using a handkerchief to wipe away the blood. "You're a mess," he criticized as Koji's white shirt was now stained and hair ends covered with the shimmering substance.

"Where are we?" Tommy asked, now looking around at the camp fire after releasing Takuya's arm.

"The Eastern Forest." Koji coughed not meeting anyone's face. "It's the safest place right now."

"Will you tell us what's going on?"

Koji looked at everyone apologetically, "It'll be better if they do it."

"Who?" JP asked.

"Us." The digidestineds turned around and gazed at the two figures in the distance. They were walking closer into the light. They didn't seem very old, around JP's age. One was female the other male. Their arms were wrapped around each other in a loving fashion.

The female wore a simple white dress that complemented her petite frame. She had shoulder length brown hair and fair skin. She was gorgeous. The male matched her in looks. He was much taller than the girl, trumping both Koji and Takuya, and wore light green shorts along with a white T-shirt. As he approached his golden hair gleamed in the flickering light. Never as they grew near did the pleasant smile slip from their faces.

"Koji, we must treat you immediately." The woman kneeled down in front of him, shocking the remaining digidestineds.

"Wait, can't he just heal himself like before?" Takuya asked tactlessly.

"Those wounds were digitally inflicted in the digital world; therefore he only needed to revert to his old DNA in the human world. These wounds are human induced in the digital world." The woman said warmly with no indication of blame. However, the other girl in their mitts, aka Zoe, was giving him a death glare, surely telling him it was his entire fault.

"I'll carry him." The man spoke. His voice, once again, matched the woman's in care and warmth. The woman moved out of the way allowing for the man to pick him up.

"We'll be right behind you." The man gave her a worried look then set off, disappearing into the darkness holding Koji in his arms. "Well, we must be true to my word and follow. Would you please put out the fire?" She asked now looking at Tommy.

"Umm sure, but how?" He asked a little star struck by her presence.

"You know how." She said with a teasing smile.

Tommy seemed to get the hint immediately, "Really." The woman nodded and Tommy pulled out his cell phone, only to find that it was returned to being a D-tector. "Yes! Execute, Spirit Evolution…Kumamon." As the light cleared, the white ice bear appeared with a giant grin on his face.

"Wait, once the fire is out we won't be able to see." Zoe commented, worrying about how the man could see and now praying he didn't trip and hurt Koji even more.

"Don't worry about that. Kumamon, please put out the fire." The woman asked with Kumamon happily obliging. He didn't really give much thought about the light situation; he merely wanted to use his powers once more. Plus, the woman seemed trusting enough that he didn't doubt her motives.

"Crystal Freeze!"

As the fire went out, the group was surprised that there was still light. The woman appeared to be glowing in a faint white. "We must hurry now. Kumamon you needn't stay in that form."

Tommy too shocked at the woman to argue turned back into his human self.

"Keep close." The woman began following a seemingly non existent path.

"Excuse me, but where are we going?" Tommy asked.

"Better yet, how can we trust you?" JP added.

The woman gave a smile, "You can't know if I'm trustworthy, but Koji trust us. Isn't that enough?"

"Well, I don't know if we can trust him." Takuya grumbled.

"You had better learn quick because there are many things ahead. And to answer your question Tommy, we are going to my home. See there, in the distance." The others looked at to where she was pointing. Far off a faint light shinned that matched her own.

"Isn't it dangerous to have a house so bluntly obvious?" Zoe asked.

"It's safe. No one can see it unless they are under my light as well."

"So, is Koji almost there?"

The woman looked kindly at the worried brother, "He arrived almost 10 minutes ago."

"So, quickly. That man must run fast." Takuya commented in awe.

"It isn't as far as you might think." The others didn't take her words very seriously at first but within five minutes it looked as if the house had become miles closer. Within another minute they were at the entrance of a white fenced yard. The gate opened and the group walked inside. The house, as the woman had called it, was more like a castle. However unlike most castles it wasn't made of stone. The whole thing sparkled in a white light. It was inviting and grand.

"Welcome to my home."

"It's amazing!" Zoe gawked in awe.

"It's a little too extravagant for my tastes, but they will hear none of it."

"They?" Koichi asked.

"The guardians of the two worlds: Azulongmon, Goldramon, Magnadramon and Megidramon. Magnadramon is especially kind towards the two of us, since we were once partners." The woman gave of a very childish giggle as if remembering something funny. "But," she continued happily, "that is for another time. Let us enter." The woman led the way under an arch covered with flowers and up a few stairs where they reached the front door. The door opened as she approached, revealing a grand room with a spiral staircase going up either side. Unlike the outside, the inside was cluttered with many colors. Thousands of pictures covered the walls. Reaching every square inch up to the top of the 20 foot high ceiling.

"Wow!" The children all gasped.

Zoe had rushed up to the wall and presently examined a picture of 11 children. Within it a boy with blond hair and a brunette girl secretly held hands. "Is this you?"

"It is," the man said while entering the hall, "it's from when we were digidestineds."

"You were digidestineds?" JP asked shocked.

"Yes, many years ago." The man informed.

"My name," the woman began, "is Hikari Kamiya, but you may call me Kari and this is my husband Takeru."

"Tk, please." The man said while giving a slight bow.

"So, do all digidestineds get to live in the digital world if they wish?" Tommy asked excitedly.

"Unfortunately no. We are the only ones."

"Hey isn't this that famous soccer player?" Zoe asked still looking at the pictures.

"That's my older brother." Kari replied happily.

"And this is the designer of that clothing line, and that millionaire computer geek. Wow these people are amazing." Zoe let out a small scream, "this is the super hot singer who became an astronaut!"

"Yes, he is my older brother." Tk replied proudly. "Kari has been taking pictures of everyone for a very long time, even after our death."

"Your death!" Zoe said her excitement lost.

Takuya stared, "Wait you're dead."

Kari let out a giggle, "Way to surprise them, Tk."

Tk smiled back at her, "I'm just teasing."

"Yes, both Tk and I died in the human world in order to become angels of both worlds."

"You're angels? That's fantastico!" Zoe squealed with joy, her excitement back.

"As digidestineds Kari held the crest of light, and Tk held the crest of hope." A familiar voice spoke, his words pouring out like water. Koji appeared at the top of the left staircase. He had a small bandage on over his lip but looked much cleaner than before. He began climbing down the stairs his voice filling the hall. "Together with their friends they saved the digital world many times. After some time their digimon partners DNA digivolved into Magnadramon, they got married and had two children. Then one day a digimon escaped to the human world and killed them wanting their raw power. Being of the purest essence they became angels of the two worlds, with combined powers that rivaled the strongest Mega and could be used in both worlds. But, they vowed never to use their greatest of powers or else harm might befall the two worlds. Instead they would help all digimon and humans in need, and assist them in defending against evil."

"Thank you, Koji for explaining that for us." Tk said while holding a saddened Kari in his arms.

"They were the only digidestineds to ever have power themselves, not those of a digimon." Koji added, now standing a few feet away from everyone.

"You knew all of this?" Takuya asked shocked. "What else do you know?"

"I retrieved it as you asked Tk. I put it on your desk." Koji said ignoring Takuya.

"I must go see it." Tk said before suddenly vanishing with a pop.

"Don't mind him." Kari said as the group's mouths fell. "He likes to tease others but we must focus on you guys. First it might be better to go into the living room." Kari walked up the right flight of stairs waiting for the digidestineds to follow. They were led into a comfy green room whose entire left wall was a widow looking out into the digital world, or at least that's what the kids assumed since it was dark outside. They sat down on couches, except for Koji who leaned against a wall, taking in their surroundings.

"Why does Koji know so much? Why didn't you contact us, too?" JP asked immediately feeling left out from the newest adventure.

"Koji and I share the bond of light. Therefore, he is the only one with whom I can contact or can see me when I appear in the real world. The digital world is in danger once again, but all portals are closed between the two worlds, except for us angels of course, and I needed someone to find a way here. Koji became the only choice."

"But why couldn't he have told us?" Tommy asked showing no spite and instead feeling sad.

"You wouldn't have been able to help. Koji discovered how to open the portal, and through the bond that we share I gave him the power to do so. He is the only human capable of entering the digital world, without him you would not have managed it."

"So, he had to knock us out in order to get us here!" Takuya asked angrily.

"I wouldn't have been able to manage it with five conscious beings distracting me; we might have been split in two." Koji answered quietly. Though he stood with confidence, his eyes were just as sad and regretful as they had been in the firelight.

"How come you finally brought us here?" Tommy asked Kari.

"It was finally time. The portal was worked out, and we needed you're help. I believe," she paused and smiled at Koji, "that Koji didn't want to bring you here once he had learned of Phreniamon's wishes. In eight days he experienced what he hoped you would never have to experience in a lifetime, but I selfishly demanded him to bring you, despite his feelings and hardships. Phreniamon treated Koji very—"

"Kari." Koji pleaded wanting her to stop. The two shared a silent look noticed by the others, but not commented on.

"Oh, Koji!" Zoe said after watching his expression for so long. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his torso, crying into his new shirt. He awkwardly patted her back. Takuya also stood and outstretched his hand to Koji. Zoe backed off and allowed for Koji to hesitantly grab it.

"I'm sorry for hitting you, man."

"It's fine."

"Oh you stupid, stupid boys." Zoe cried while watching the scene unfold.

"I must really be apologizing to you guys," Koji said while sweeping the room with his eyes, "but I really would have preferred if you hadn't come."

"Koji, I've been worried sick about you. I thought we weren't going to isolate each other anymore, but now I've found out that you were once again trying to protect me…" Koichi trailed off his voice full of harbored emotions.

"I'm sorry, Koichi, for pushing you away." The look in Koji's eyes showed all that needed to be said.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you all, but Koji is this really it?" Tk had entered the room and held a scarlet paper in his hands.

"Yeah, it's the only one I found at the fortress." Koji responded walking towards Tk and looking at the paper himself. "The instructions for the portal from the digital world to the human world are scribbled in the corner here." Koji pointed to a section of script.

"So, this explains how they returned you." Kari said, peering around the two.

"Wait, I thought Koji was the only one that knew how to do that?" JP asked eagerly wanting to look at the paper, too.

"I can get from the human world to the digital world but not the other way around. Well, not until now at least." Koji stated bluntly.

"Phreniamon sent you back in order to get the others, she can't go herself because she could never get back. And you wouldn't tell her how either." Kari said the last part proudly and continued in a like manor. "Even after all that torture, you remain pure as light."

"Kari!"

Kari looked at the wide eyed Koji and the other ten eyes that were staring at him, "Oops I'm sorry, Koji, I couldn't hold my tongue. But, they do deserve to know anyway."

"Koji, what did they do to you?" Koichi asked worriedly.

"Tell me who did it and I'll beat them up for you!" Takuya added doing a punching motion.

"I'm going to the kitchen." Koji said leaving the others behind in the living room.

His friends watched him leave a little surprised at his quick action.

"Kari, you really shouldn't have said anything."

"I'm sorry, Tk, but I was just so proud of him." Kari's eyes were slightly brimming with tears.

"Never mind, just give him his space." Tk and Kari were talking in whispers to each other and only now noticing the children's focus had been switched to them.

"What happened to my brother? Koichi asked firmly.

"It's not really our place to say." Tk responded. "You must ask him."

"But we will," Kari interrupted, "say that he has incredible endurance and loyalty." This only seemed to add to the concern in everyone's eyes. "What I mean to say is that he is truly a man of light, willing to fight off darkness no matter the punishment." Everyone's faces dropped a little more. "Well a better way of putting it is that Koji—

"Kari, why don't you stop there?" Tk suggested.

"Right, sounds good. It's late so I'll just show you guys to your room, then." Kari gave an innocent smile and ushered the crestfallen digidestineds down the hallway. "Every thing's already ready for you, clean clothes and towels if you wish to take a shower. Here we go." They reached the end of a hallway where two doors were located on either side. "This is for you Zoe, and boys you may have this one."

* * *

_I wish I knew a way to guilt you into reviewing, but I guess that's a little mean._

_Do it only if you want to_

_For your reading pleasure..._

_Thanks everyone for all your reviews, it's very encouraging. I know that my spelling stinks, and it's always the mistakes that spellcheck doesn't find, but I did try to improve on this chapter. I hope you enjoy._

_Oh, I almost forgot to mention that this chapter has two special guests in it. These two people have very small roles and won't be signifigant in the future, but I couldn't resist throwing them in. Orginally I planned this to be a semi-short story, put now I've got so many ideas rolling in my head that I'm planning on expanding it. _

_Now you may begin reading._

* * *


	4. Chapter 4: Back

_Yes, I know I take liberty with the characters personalities, but name one author who doesn't._

_Thanks for reviewing._

* * *

_Ages: Tommy 15; JP 18; Zoe, Takuya, Koichi, Koji 17; Tk and Kari whatever age they feel like being_

* * *

**Chapter 4: Back**

"She did it on purpose, didn't she?"

"Kari's only doing what she thinks is right. They're your friends and you should tell them the important things."

"This isn't important." Koji snapped back.

Tk and Koji stood in the luminescent kitchen, both leaning on opposite walls. The moment was tense.

"Are you sure?"

Koji remained silent pondering Tk's simple question. Was he sure?

"I don't want them to worry about me." Koji's eyes were attached to the marbled floor. "Pitying me is worse than anything."

"I think that they've proven more than once that they care about you. When I was a digidestined I also had a secret that I tried to keep from my friends. Eventually, my brother told them about it. In the end, I'm thankful that he did."

"If it was my decision they wouldn't be here in the first place. They might have to go through the same thing." He shuddered.

"They're not scared of danger, Koji." Tk took a few steps towards. "Talk to them when you're ready." Tk left Koji alone in the kitchen.

"…when I'm ready—that's the stupidest cliché I've ever heard."

**XANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTO**

"No way!" Takuya ran over to the bed closest to the door. "My goggles." A new pair of goggles were lying on top of a folded set of pajamas.

"Does this mean you're going to become a goggle head once more?" JP teased.

"Hey!"

"Look, there are five beds in here." Tommy pointed out innocently, "Does that mean that Koji's sleeping in here, too?"

"Must be." Takuya said while trying on his goggles.

"I hope it isn't awkward." JP added while glancing at Koichi.

"I say it's forgive and forget, everything will return to normal." Takuya said in his cocky voice.

"That's only because you don't want to be in trouble for punching him like a crazy man." The boys turned around only to see Zoe standing in the doorway. She had changed into purple pajama shorts and a T-shirt. "Anyways, I was bored by myself and decided to come over here." She confidently walked in and sat on the top of the nearest bed. "So, what's up?"

"Hey, who said you could sit on my bed?" Takuya questioned irritated.

Zoe gave him a death glare and hopped of his bed with a _humph_. "Fine, I'll just sit here. You don't mind right, Koichi?" Zoe asked turning from ice to sweetness in a flash.

"No, go ahead." Koichi said not wanting to cross her.

"_Thank You_, at least someone is courteous." Once again she glared at Takuya who was refusing to look at her.

"Zoe, you can have my bed." JP sweetly said.

"Mine, too, if you really want it." Tommy offered.

"This will do, but thanks you guys. It's nice to know that you're not so egocentric."

"Hey, what are you talking about?" Takuya fumed.

The others ignored him and started up their own conversation.

"JP aren't you going to graduate soon?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah, at the end of spring. I'm thinking about going into engineering."

"Not magic?" Takuya asked surprisingly serious.

"No, apparently being a magician doesn't pay well." JP chuckled.

A soft knock at the door interrupted the conversation; everyone turned their heads to look at it.

"Come in." Tommy bravely said.

The door opened revealing Koji standing in the door way. It was an uncomfortable silence for a few moments until Koji gave an awkward smile. The air seemed to lighten right away and they all started laughing like crazy and for no apparent reason except for the lifted weight on their hearts.

"Koji, come sit down and join us." Zoe offered, patting the seat next to her.

"Hey, why don't we put the beds together." Tommy suggested.

"Yeah, great idea, Tommy. Takuya won't you help?" Zoe asked, forgetting that she was ignoring him. He shrugged and went to help JP push four of the beds together making a big square. "Now that that's settled, everyone should sit down and fill us in on their lives."

After initial hesitation everyone climbed up and sat in a circle on the beds. "Well I'll go first. I go to an all girls private school, I recently got a job at Starbucks, and in the last four years I've been commuting back and forth from Italy. Ok, you go next Takuya."

"Well, I'm captain of the soccer team, super popular with the ladies, and was recently voted the most kissable guy by the student body." Takuya boasted flashing the cocky smile that they all secretly missed.

"I doubt that." Zoe muttered inside her head she was thinking back to the times in the digital world, Takuya wasn't nearly mature or bold enough to talk about kissing then.

"What did you say!?"

"Nothing, nothing. What about you JP?"

"Well I've already said that I plan on going to a university to become an engineer after I graduate. During high school I was in numerous clubs to make lots of friends and joined the wrestling team."

"That explains how you're so fit." Zoe complimented. In her opinion JP had nearly tripled in attractiveness since the last time they had met. While once he was a little on the big side, now he was big, but in the muscular sense of the word.

"Umm, thanks, Z." JP said while blushing.

"Some things never change." Tommy said remembering, even if at the time he didn't know what it meant, all the times JP blushed when talking to Zoe.

"So, what about you, big shot?" JP asked ignoring what Tommy had just said.

"Well I've been moving around a lot since the last time I saw you guys. I even lived with my brother for a few months, but despite moving around I've only changed schools twice, the latest being a week ago. It's great because my old best friend goes to my new school." Tommy finished with gusto, providing the innocent smile and simplicity they all remembered.

"And the school he goes to just happens to be mine," Koichi said quietly.

"That's awesome that at least some of us are still together." JP said.

"Except that I didn't recognize Tommy when we first ran into each other, I'm sorry if I was rude to you." Koichi finished directing his apology at Tommy. In turn Tommy wore a look of shock.

"Are you kidding, you were 'text book' nice to me. I'm the one who should be apologizing I did recognized you but didn't want to say anything."

"Why's that?" Zoe asked.

"It's kinda complicated." Tommy replied his head bent down showing that he wanted to avoid the subject.

"That's pretty bad, man. I'd be pretty hurt if you hadn't said something to me. Koichi's just too nice to say anything. What's worse is now you're making everyone think that you hate them, by not explaining anything." Takuya finished a little heated. What he said, in his usual blunt manor, really got to Tommy. He was full of guilt; Takuya had always been a role model to him, so it hurt when he practically said that he felt like Tommy hated him.

"I just didn't want to ruin my good memories." Tommy said sadly. "The time we spent in the digital world was precious to me. After we all broke apart I felt like if I saw any of you guys again it would slash the wonderful memories I had of you all."

Zoe and JP suddenly had tears in their eyes.

"Tommy!"

"Little buddy!"

They both reached out for Tommy wanting to give him a big hug, this resulted in Tommy first being torn in two, them second being squished when they both gave up on pulling and hugged him from either side. After a moment or two they let him go allowing a fresh breath of air to enter his chest.

"Ok, on to Koichi." Zoe said quickly getting over the emotional moment.

"I haven't got too much to say." He added easily defeated.

"Just say something." Takuya encouraged with his go out and conquer attitude.

"Umm…ok. My mother got a new job," Koichi noticed Koji straighten up a little, "which isn't so hard on her. At school I play ultimate Frisbee and am on the debate team. Is that enough?"

"Yeah, that's great. Ok Koji, what have you been up to?" Zoe probed.

Everyone got a little tense Koji had yet to speak since they all sat on the beds. There was an awkwardness between them, but it was to be expected after all they had just returned to the digital world and found out that he had been here before and was tortured. To what extent they didn't know.

"I go to St. Ralphs Academy. I run track and cross-country, belong to the swim team, and dabble with incline biking. I use to be involved with the Model United Nations Club, Chess team, student leadership, and other various activities but quit most of them a month ago. " He said simply.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Takuya asked hotly, he appeared to have been wondering this for a long time. The way he asked the question also proposed some amount of jealousy thwarting his previous claim.

Koji responded quite innocently "No."

"I don't believe you, there was a mob of girls outside the hospital complaining about how someone had violated _their_ Koji—"

"Violated?!" Zoe, JP, and Tommy all shouted.

"Is that what you meant by torture?" Tommy asked.

JP shook his head, "Now, I know why you didn't want to talk about."

"Oh, Koji." Zoe said sympathetically.

By now Koji's face was as red as a tomato, clearly embarrassed beyond relief. Whether it was twin telepathy or just what he was picturing in his head, Koichi matched Koji's shade of red.

"It is not like that!" Koji said sitting upright on the bed. "That's not at all what happened."

"I doubt it." Takuya mouthed off.

"Tell us, Koji, what were the girls talking about." Currently Koichi looked and sounded like a wounded puppy.

"You guys are ridiculous nothing like that happened. Those girls are just fans and some stupid digimon just kissed me, the lipstick was still stuck there when I went back to the human world."

Everyone let out a breath of air. "What a relief." Zoe commented.

"Yeah." Koichi agreed.

"But wait," Takuya said not dropping the topic, "did you kiss back?"

The gasp of air that was just let out quickly got sucked in again; it was a moment of anticipation. Though a kiss wasn't anything special to them being teenagers and all, however, being back in the digital world reminded them of their innocence. Plus a human kissing a digimon was a little weird; the five digidestineds were probably imagining Koji kissing Swanmon or Gekomon.

"NO! I was practically unconscious." Koji shouted.

The others didn't speak for a moment then Tommy started laughing so hard he had to hold his belly. The others soon followed until at last Koji began to laugh, too. There they were rolling around on the bed, bumping into each other, and laughing their hearts out. Finally, everything was back to normal.

**XANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTO**

"Lollymon!"

"Yes, mommy." Lollymon called while running to her mother's side. Phreniamon was seated in a grand chair. Her purple skin melted into the cool blue back like a delightful ice cream. Lollymon thought her mother was the most beautiful digimon around. Besides purple skin, she stood 7 feet tall, had the face of a woman with brown flowing hair, but body of a sleek salamander. She walked on two feet perfectly and flew the sky with her gigantic folded wings. For clothes she had none, instead violet scales draped from her body in the form of a tight and revealing dress.

"Where are your brothers?" Phreniamon asked quite harshly, nonetheless Lollymon did not cower. Instead she jumped up onto the arm rest of her mother's chair and twirled one of her ringlets around her finger.

"I don't know. Lollymon did ask for them to come to a tea party, but big bro was like 'No body drinks tea anymore' Then he dragged Izzimon away."

"What about the other?" Phreniamon questioned.

"Oh, Deccamon was too busy kicking that ball to pay attention." Lollymon finished smiling sweetly, not knowing her mother's wrath. "Why do you need them?"

Phreniamon held in her anger with one breath and began speaking in a pseudo sweet voice, "My darling daughter, please make sure your brothers are here at noon tomorrow. Do any means necessary to make them listen to you."

"Sure, mommy." Lollymon hopped off of the arm rest of the chair, her fluffy pink hoop skirt swishing as she did. She faced her mother and asked a simple question, "What's happening at noon tomorrow?"

"Oh, just a little of this, a little of that." Phreniamon answered. "The destruction of a few digidestineds should be the highlight." Phreniamon finished laughing a cold, dark laugh. The thought of eliminating anyone was pure pleasure, but the digidestineds—that was orgasmic.

**XANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTO**

_I'm working on the 7th chapter now, it's a battle scene. I hate battles they're so hard to write out. Anyways, review this one and I'll be happy and more encouraged to make the battle extra good._

* * *


	5. Chapter 5: Begin

_It's been a while but here we go with the next chapter. I do have more written but it needs to be edited (which I really hate doing) so I don't know when it will be out._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

**: Begin**

When Tk and Kari went to awaken the children they couldn't help but smile at the scene before them.

"The digidestined's bond is as strong as it has ever been." Tk commented.

"Maybe we should let them sleep, they look too adorable to disturb." Kari added. The digidestineds were all snoozing happily on the four beds pressed together. All of the boys were still in their clothes from the day before and because of the lack or space provided for six almost fully grown teenagers, they were forced to lie across one another. Takuya had his head lying on Zoe's belly, while Zoe used Tommy's shoulder as her pillow. JP was spread out like an octopus taking up almost a bed and a half to him self. Koji and Koichi were lying on their sides facing each other with Tommy's legs going perpendicular across their own.

"Do you have your camera?" Tk asked wanting to capture this moment on their wall.

"Already beat you," Kari said focusing her camera, "I just need the right angle…got it." She pushed down the button, taking a picture of the group and also causing light to flash across the room.

Koji in immediate reaction snapped his eyes open and jumped off of the bed into a standing position facing Tk and Kari. They froze not expecting such quick movements. After a moment of hard staring and realization he relaxed and lowered his arms.

"Is it breakfast time?" Takuya asked sleepily having not noticed the previous scene, only being woken by the movement of the bed. Truth be told, food was all he cared about in the mornings.

"Urgh…Takuya get off me!" Zoe said, opening her eyes and being surprised at the position she was in. She rammed Takuya off of her, making him land on JP's stomach who sat up instantly at the pain, this making Takuya roll off of him and onto Koichi and Tommy's legs who both kicked at him to get their feet free. In the end everyone was wide awake and Takuya found a few new bruises.

Tk, Kari, and Koji, all of whom had no part in the fiasco, started laughing, giggling, and chuckling in unison.

"That's one way to wake them up." Tk teased his wife in between laughs.

"I had no idea that would happen over a picture," Kari replied one hand on Tk's shoulder for support the other holding her belly, "I'm sorry you guys."

Soon everyone had gotten over the fiasco and freshened up, this including changing into new clothes. When they at last met in the kitchen everyone looked fresh and ready for the new day.

"I'm a terrible cook." Kari told everyone while she poured glasses of milk and orange juice. Tk was the one flipping pancakes and frying eggs in the background.

"When we were in the digi world last time there wasn't any food like this around?" JP said happily at the improvement.

"Be gone cabbages." Takuya cheered. The others voiced their agreement.

"Well, normally you wouldn't be getting this stuff, but we made special arrangements before you arrived." Kari told everyone, now setting their cups around the oak table.

"I'm looking forward to lunch and dinner, too. What are we having then?" Tommy waited for a reply but one didn't come very quickly. "We will being having lunch and dinner, right?" He asked after the silence became uncomfortable.

"You'll be having it," Koji said, "but not here."

"What Koji means is that you must leave right away." Tk told further hoping not to distress the kids further. "After breakfast we will explain everything."

Breakfast was solemn affair after that incident. The food was delicious, the company great, but the conversation non-existent. Once everyone had finished, some eating fast in order to hear the news others eating slow dreading it, Tk and Kari led the way to the living room from the previous night.

As the digidestineds entered their mouths were left to gawk. It was there first time seeing the digi world in the daytime. They shuffled over to the giant window staring out at the landscape.

At the beginning of their first trip to the digital world the land was beautiful and full of life. At the end of their trip the land was virtually non existent, disappeared into nothingness. At the beginning of their second trip, now, the land was burnt black and smoking. The trees still standing were scorched to charcoal, slowly crumbling into a fine powder.

"This is the Eastern Forest." Koji informed standing back from the rest of his friends.

"If you'll all sit down we'll start explaining things." Tk told the group and they followed his directions in a stupor, slumping down into the couches. "Where to start?" He puzzled.

"Well," Kari began, "they know of my connection with Koji. So, let's start right before I contacted him."

"Alright. Over eight months ago we sensed an evil brewing, after investigating it we discovered the one responsible was named Phreniamon. She and her followers began burning up the land creating an unlivable terrain. The digimon were forced to come to her for food and shelter. They didn't have the money to pay, therefore were enlisted to work in her army. Many were killed; the others remain imprisoned."

"What's the purpose? Why does she want an army?" Zoe interrupted her voice on edge.

"She's a crazed digimon; she hasn't got a purpose but her own enjoyment." Koji answered spitefully.

"Did you ever meet her, Koji?" JP asked.

Koji paused trying to think of a way to explain it, "Not consciously. Mostly it was one of her children that I fought with. But, she's defiantly out of her mind."

"She is very sick." Kari spoke up, "It might not be entirely her fault. Her mind has just been warped by evil."

"She likes control. That's her main objective, to completely control everything. The only things that stand in her way are the digidestineds whose spirits have no way of being controlled without annihilation." Tk ended sadly.

"So, she wants to kill us?" Tommy asked shocked.

"Yes."

The answer was direct and cut throat, and with its utterance a weight was placed on the groups' shoulders.

"So all we have to do is defeat Phreniamon, free the digimon, and restore peace to the digital world all while staying alive." Takuya listed, "Fine then. We're the digidestineds we can do anything!"

The others weren't so easily riled up.

"I'm scared. I never thought about actually dying before." Zoe said, swiping the confidence off of Takuya's face.

"I agree, the digimon we've faced before just wanted us out of the way because we foiled their plans. This one specifically wants us dead." JP added.

"There is something else," Tk said causing the others to look at him with a shine of hope, they wanted his next words to be something positive and uplifting, perhaps make the job a little easier, "If Phreniamon was to kill you right away she wouldn't have a chance to take your spirits, therefore controlling them."

"I don't see the difference," Tommy spoke up, "we'd still be dead."

"It's really simple: Phreniamon won't want to hit you directly with all her power or you'll die, instead she must weaken you enough that your fractal code appears and she can take your spirits. This puts a great number of limitations on her strategy, and allows you a chance to fight back."

"So let me get this straight," Zoe questioned, "Phreniamon wants to kill us, but can't until she has our spirits. So, as long as our spirits don't appear we won't die?"

"Precisely."

"Well that makes it easier—let's fight!" Takuya shouted punching his arm into the air convinced enough.

"Yeah, let's get back at this evil digimon," Koichi agreed. He wasn't as boisterous as Takuya, but the fighting spirit was evident in his voice. "She's done too many evil acts to deserve to live in this world."

"So, what's next? What do we do from here?" Tommy asked with excitement. This new adventure was one more chance to prove to him self that he'd changed. No longer a scaredy cat, today he would face down bad digimon with a firm sense of justice and bravery.

"Koji knows were the headquarters are." Kari informed looking at Koji who nodded in acknowledgement. The others looked at him, too, wishing to see some sign of emotion on his face. They weren't surprised that there wasn't. In the years since their last adventure he had perfected his emotionless, blank face.

"Chances are that she'll find us before we get there." He said. Even his eyes at this point held little emotion. His defenses were up.

"Well you mustn't waste any more time, the digital world is in trouble. Only a few places remain untouched by Phreniamon." Kari finished with great wariness in her voice.

"I'm ready!" Takuya stood up and looked excited to leave.

"Yes, me too." JP agreed standing up as well. Zoe, Tommy, and Koichi followed leaving only Koji yet to stand.

"You realize this will be difficult," he warned.

"Yes, and we aren't going to let you protect us from it any longer." Koichi said forcefully, more forcefully than anyone expected from the warm hearted boy.

"If you're sure, let's go." Koji stood up ready to walk out of the comfort an angel's house and into the frightening world he had been exposed to many nights before. He knew now that his friends were going to stay firm on their position and felt guilt creeping up his spine for keeping them in the dark for so long.

"Good. You must seek and purify Phreniamon while also setting the captured digimon free." Tk assigned.

"I guess this is goodbye." Koji questioned.

Tk wrapped his arm around his wife's shoulder as small tears fell from her eyes, "It appears so. It has been a pleasure working with you Koji Minamoto, and you, too, digidestineds. Please save both worlds."

"Wait." JP said loudly with questioning surprise in his voice, "we're not going to see you again."

"Farewell." Kari said before they both faded away.

"Hey! Get back here!" Takuya yelled on behalf of all of them.

"It's no use, they won't come back," Koji confessed, "let's start walking." As he finished talking the sad eyes of the digidestineds were upon him and the house faded away.

Despite being on the second story, they now stood comfortably on the ground. "Why?" Zoe asked as she looked in awe at the ground.

Koji didn't speak for a few moments as if trying to find the right words at last settling on simplicity, "It's what they are, who they are, and what they do."

"Huh? You mind making that clearer." Takuya asked. He looked over to Tommy thinking he might translate again.

"I don't get it either." He answered.

"I think it's something we'll figure out soon enough, right Koji?" Koichi smiled as his brother nodded. "Well, I'll be happy to learn."

The others agreed the conversation coming to an end. It was almost 11 o'clock by now and the sun was beginning to heat up the surrounding ground. They had made their way out of the burnt forest and now walked on barren hillside. Without protection from the sun, everyone was getting hot and tired.

"Can't we digivolve?" Zoe complained, her body seemingly giving out first. Her question, or plea, was directed at Koji more than anyone else.

"Do as you wish, but I'd wait. Instead let's take a break." Everyone was thankful for his suggestion. "We have to conserve out strength and it burns out too fast when we're digimon."

They walked to the base of a hill hoping to keep hidden from anyone crazy enough to be in the hills like them. Immediately on arriving, Zoe collapsed to the ground followed by the boys who sat a little less loudly.

"Agh, I wish I had this hair off my neck, I'm boiling." Zoe complained. "You boys have it so easy."

"What are you talking about Koji's hair is almost as long as yours." Takuya barked.

"Here." Koji held out a black hair tie he had grabbed from his pocket.

"Thanks." Zoe said startled as to why he hadn't used it yet, "but what about you?"

"I'll manage." Koji said while lying on his back and staring into the sky.

"Darn-it Koji, I was going to offer her a piece of yarn and be the hero, why'd you have to beat me to it?" JP said his voice irritated but a bit playful.

"Why do you have yarn?" Tommy asked curiously.

"It's a long story," the others gave him a curious look, "well you see, my grandma loves to knit and one day she decided to teach me. It turns out that I'm quite a natural…"

**XANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTO**

"Guess what? Guess what?" Lollymon sang.

"What!?" The biggest digimon yelled.

"Don't get mad at me." Lollymon spat, "I was just going to tell you that we're going digidestined hunting." She had sparked their interest. Lollymon stood in front of her three brothers, two older one younger.

"What's this all about?" The oldest had asked. His body was completely covered in blood red armor except for a slant for his eyes. Those two eyes, the only indicator of his expression showed his anger as one sees a chocolate stain on a white shirt. He was more than thrice the size of Lollymon yet didn't intimidate her as he peered down. His name was Jugamon.

"Mommy wants us to meet up with her at noon so we can go kill the digidestined freaks."

"I'm not going." Deccamon, the second oldest, stated firmly, "I'm not wasting my time with those weaklings." Deccamon was facing away from the others, bouncing a head sized ball on the ground. The ball, which never left his sight, was clear as glass matching Deccamon's body. He was only visible because of the fog like essence within the glass, but hardly looked solid. He stood perhaps two feet above Lollymon.

"If mother commands it you don't have a choice." Jugamon snipped at him.

"Whatever, just don't expect me to actually do any work." Deccamon threw his ball a good fifteen feet away from him and watched as it rolled back slowly like a magnet.

"You and Zizzimon really needn't, I don't know what mother is thinking I could handle them all myself." Jugamon boasted.

"Perhaps, but mommy wants us all there, even Zizzi." Lollymon smiled encouragingly at her youngest brother Zizzimon. He stood behind Jugamon grasping onto his ankle. Zizzimon was barely over 4 feet tall, dressed in a baby blue jumpsuit, and had brunette ringlets like his sister. In one way he was a very big doll. He had never spoken a word to anyone and clang to either Jugamon or Lollymon constantly.

"Why, he's useless." Deccamon stated. This was the reason Zizzimon didn't cling to him. His harsh words and routine insults made tears form every time.

"Come on Zizzi, let's go have tea." Lollymon said sweetly holding out her hand for him, which he immediately grabbed. They walked off hand in hand, Jugamon growling as they did.

"She's going to make him so girly."

"Ugh," Deccamon grunted, "you both are. You're too goddamn soft for his own good. And you call your self digimon."

Jugamon's eyes flashed wildly and a second later he stood of Deccamon's ball before it rolled back towards him. "Say that again pipsqueak." He threatened. Deccamon's face got stiff and his expression tense. "I thought so." Jugamon raised his foot and the ball zipped back to Deccamon like a lightning bolt.

"Bastard!" He yelled after his brother as he walked away.

* * *

_Please Review. If you took the time to read it, then what's another few seconds?_

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: Fire & Water

_So, I just finished rereading all the previous chapters and edited them. I posted the new version, if you'd care to reread them, but it's only subtle differences. Unfortunatly I didn't spend much time editing this chapter, so I hope my spelling isn't too bad. But please enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter 6****: Fire & Water**

**XANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTO**

"_Ba dum, ba dum, ba dum de dum de dum_."

Phreniamon's children sat in an open top car being driven by an extremely fluffy brown digimon. The car whizzed at amazing speed through vast hills. The driving digimon looked unkempt. His eyes drooped with insomnia and his body was tense to the point of shakes.

"_Ba dum, ba dum, ba dum de dum de dum_."

Deccamon hadn't shown up as he had so obviously wished, however, Phreniamon didn't show much concern when they had met her before leaving. Jugamon, however, was peeved. Once they returned from this trip it was certain that Deccamon would be treated to a few well placed bruises, that is unless Phreniamon was punishing Deccamon while they were gone.

"_Ba dum, ba dum, bad dum de dum de dum_."

"Stop that god damn singing!" Jugamon had shouted at long last. His eyes were slanted in a threatening look that Lollymon paid no mind to.

"_Ba dum, ba dum, ba dum de dum de dum dum dum_." She sang even louder twirling her ringlets in between two fingers and staring miles ahead of the car. She felt a slight tugging on her skirt and momentarily paused to see what it was. Zizzimon looked up at her with his big, brown sparkling eyes that pleaded for her to stop. "If it's bothering you, you should have told me earlier," Lollymon said sweetly making Jugamon fume, "but I'm just so excited to see him again."

"Why he's just a worthless human." Jugamon grumbled.

"That's true, but there's something about his aura that makes me want to gobble him up. Mommy said he has some light inside him that could damage us real bad." Lollymon recited thoughtfully, "She said that if we killed him I could have the light as a present, but we need to steal his spirit first. But, Lollymon thinks that if I take his spirit he'll be harmless and doesn't need to be killed, then I can keep him for myself."

As Lollymon said the last sentence the car swerved a little and the driving digimon's eyes grew wide. Jugamon yelled at him with distain in his voice, "Watch what you're doing, idiot!"

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir." The meek voice replied.

"Hurry up while you're at it!" Jugamon continued to yell.

"We're almost there, sir, just beyond that cliff." The digimon pointed a mile into the distance.

"Yay, I'm so excited." Lollymon clapped her hands together elatedly. "Koji, I've been waiting for that second kiss."

**XANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTO**

"That noise!" Koji jumped up suddenly startling his friends.

"Koji, what are you talking—" Takuya followed as the others stood up, too. At the top of the hill they had been leaning against a car had pulled up. Three of the four digimon got out standing proudly on the crest of the hill so that the sun gleamed off of their bodies. The tallest, a good 16 feet, looked eerie as the sun hit his blood red armor projecting the color to the ground at his feet. Next to him stood, what looked like a small life sized doll with rosy cheeks and brown ringlets in his hair which matched the last of the three. The third was a girl digimon who reminded the digidestineds of a Swedish girl or strawberry shortcake knock off.

"Koji! Have you been waiting for me?" The girl yelled giddily with a cute smile and wink. She flashily cart-wheeled and back hand springed down the hill until she was a mere fifteen feet away from the rest.

"So cute." JP said with a sparkle in his eye as they saw the girl closer up. "Koji, you know her, is she really a digimon?"

"Who is she, Koji?" Koichi asked his brother.

"You won't get what you want, Lollymon." Koji said steadily, ignoring JP and Koichi. He stepped in front of everyone else hoping to act as a temporary shield.

"Koji, you're so serious." She pouted, scrunching up her nose. "Plus, how do you know what I want?" She began talking steps closer as she spoke. "At first it was fun to tease you, but after that last kiss I haven't gotten you out of my mind."

Lollymon was getting closer and closer her eyes staring straight into Koji's. By the time Koji had realized how close she was he found he couldn't move his body anymore. Her eyes pierced him allowing only his brain to scream out a warning.

"Koji Mo—" Takuya had shouted.

Koji saw from the coroner of his eye that the smallest digimon sat on the ground with six dolls identical to the digidestineds. The others must not be able to move, too, or else they would have digivolved by now. Damn, how did he let them fall into this trap?

A hand touching his hair forced him back into the present. Lollymon curled his hair around her finger seductively, "Koji, I've been waiting for our second kiss." She leaned forward placing her lips on his despite his mind screaming no.

**XANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTO**

The digidestineds watched as Lollymon approached Koji, they waited expectedly for him to make a move, but he didn't. It was then that they saw his glazed eyes unmoving.

"Koji Mo—" Takuya yelled before stopping abruptly. Koichi was going to push his brother out of the way, saving him from the digimon, but found that his body wouldn't move. In the corners of his eyes he saw the other digidestineds unable to move and probably thinking along the same thoughts. Searching for the reason for their immobility, they saw that the two forgotten digimon were a few feet from them. They must have snuck up when they were distracted.

The boy doll sat crisscross on the ground holding six dolls, one for each digidestineds. They were set up like the seen before him; however, symbols were scratched in circles around each doll, obviously the reason for their lack of movement. The tall, blood red digimon stood above him and watched Lollymon closely.

_Dammit_, Koichi thought, _we were supposed to protect him this time_. To his disgust Lollymon's lips hit target. The digidestineds were forced to watch as she took advantage of Koji, his body remaining unmoving.

"Cut it out, Lollymon, I don't like watching my sister make out with a human!" Lollymon released Koji and stared at her big brother.

"I'm sorry, big brother, but it's hard to resist his cute face and weird aura." Lollymon skipped over to her brothers with a smile on her face. "So, what do we do with them now, Jugamon?"

Jugamon let out a hallow laugh and leaned down flicking the Koji doll onto its side. In reaction the real Koji crumpled to the ground his eyes sliding closed "We steal their spirits and kill them, of course."

"STOP THIS!" One of the six symbols surrounding the dolls began smoldering as Tommy painfully shouted. "We're finally together, don't you dare kill us now!" Tommy's doll burst into flames as he broke through the spell. Weakly he leaned on his knees, his breath rapid and sweat on his brow.

"Execute. Spirit Evolution….Korikakumon!" The digidestineds watched in awe as they continued to fight the spell on their bodies. Because of the strength of the bonds, they were amazed that Tommy had the strength; this proving once more that he was defiantly not a little kid.

"Well, this makes things more fun." Lollymon teased.

"It's time you guys were taught a lesson." Korikakumon shouted his large shadow looming over the others.

"I've always hated school," Jugamon replied with a laugh, "learning isn't my forte."

"Avalanche Axes." Korikakumon through one axe towards the small boy and the other at the dolls. Jugamon quickly stepped in front of the boy the axe hitting his armor is a sharp ping, but otherwise leaving him undamaged. "What? That can't be…"

"This guy is strong." Takuya stated while getting to his feet. Luckily Korikakumon's second axe had hit its mark, slicing the dolls in half therefore freeing the others. "Execute. Spirit Evolution…Aldamon."

"Execute. Spirit Evolution…Zephyrmon."

"Execute. Spirit Evolution…Metal Kabuterimon."

"Execute. Spirit Evolution…Lowemon."

In a flash of color five evolved digimon stood in the place of the digidestineds. In all their shining glory and happy faces for being reunited with their digimon, they hadn't forgotten about the dyer situation.

"We need to get Koji out of here." Lowemon advised the others.

Aldamon nodded his head in approval, "Yeah, let's get him."

Both Lowemon and Aldamon went for Koji aiming to carry his body off to safety, but before they could touch him Lollymon materialized in front of them. "No. You may not take my Koji away. Pink Icing Wrap!" Pink goo spit out of her hand narrowing missing the two boys who dodged on either side. The icing which hit the ground instantly hardened with a glossy gleam.

"We've got to watch out." Lowemon cautioned.

"Yeah, yeah." Aldamon brushed off. He flew at Lollymon his darts ready to attack. Lollymon jumped into the air a good twenty feet and did a flip over his head, landing smoothly on the other side as he continued to rush forward without enough power to stop so suddenly. He looked back at her and cursed. Unfortunately she now stood between both of the digimon, whom after nodding to each other flew forward intent on cornering her.

Lollymon waited until they were a foot from her before jumping into the air and spraying icing on the pair. Lowemon was instantly was rooted to the ground, his arms covered. Aldamon was luckier. He still had his arms free and gathered energy for his most powerful attack, aiming for Lollymon. "Solar Wind Destroyer." The giant ball of fire grew in his hands and released.

Koichi watched Lollymon's eyes widen and her head glance behind her instinctively, away from the attack and at something else.

"WAIT! DON'T HIT—" Koichi screamed inside of Lowemon fear outweighing everything else. But it was too late Aldamon had released his ball of fire straight at Lollymon and in turn Koji who lay behind her. The fire went on a rampage, scorching the ground and continuing onward until it hit Lollymon and continuing the few feet to where Koji lay.

As the realization hit, Koichi screamed at the top of his lungs, "TAKUYA, YOU JUST KILLED MY BROTHER!"

"Wh—" Aldamon said looking around for Koji, the truth hitting him like a dumbbell, "OH, F"

**XANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTO**

Jugamon watched his sister lure the two boys away and was happy, the more digidestineds he defeated the more rewards he'd get. He changed his gaze to the three digimon before him. They hardly looked threatening, for goodness sakes one was a scandalously dressed bird. The other two were big but looked to lack speed and brains. He would get this done quick. "Cardiac Arrest!"

Metalkabutarimon was the first to notice. Three planks of armor had shed off of Jugamon's body and flew through the sky at each one of them. "Zephyrmon, Korikakumon!" The two, turned and dodged the planks so closely that they heard the whizzing fly past their ears. The planks hit the ground behind them with a large explosion, one happened to hit one of the few trees that still stood in the barren hills. It began to sizzle and within moments the leaves turned crinkled brown and the branches whimpered. It was dead. The three looked at Jugamon ready for battle.

"Ah, so I see you didn't forget me after all," he gave a heartless laugh, "I was thinking my sister was hogging all the attention."

"Koichi and Takuya will handle Lollymon, let's take this guy down." Korikakumon encouraged.

Jugamon looked quite insulted, his eyes slits, "I am not "this guy" my name is Jugamon the death dealer, you may call me Lord Jugamon, Sir Death Eater, your most courageous Jugamon, the most wonderful—"

"Yeah right," Zephyrmon exaggerated, "like we'd call you any of those things! Hurricane Gale!" A large blast of wind left her arms, but Jugamon was quick to avoid it, grabbing the forgotten third digimon out of the way as well.

"You are a most insufferable, disrespectful, and intolerable digimon I have even met." Jugamon scolded while floating in the air and placing the doll digimon on his shoulder. "Zizzimon, don't you think we should teach them a lesson." The apparently named Zizzimon nodded his head. "Good, hold on then." In the next moment Jugamon had disappeared from sight.

"Where'd they go?" Metalkabuterimon asked his voice showing the splice of nervousness he was trying so hard to hide.

"That's easy." Jugamon said suddenly hovering behind Metalkabuterimon's head. "Pulse pension." Visible rings of energy appeared in waves hitting Metalkabuterimon and casing his body to convulse.

"Noooooo! Frozen Arrowheads."

"Hurricane Gale!"

Korikakumon's arrows flew from his head grabbing Metalkabuterimon and pulling him out of the way as Zephyrmon's attack aimed for Jugamon once again. However, he disappeared.

"Metalkabuterimon, are you ok?" Korikakumon asked at his injured ally.

"Yeah," he managed to reply with a gruff, "but I don't want to do that again."

"Wow, you guys are weaker than I thought, not that I had high expectations." Jugamon laughed as he appeared high in the sky. "Zizzimon I suggest two moves, be our goal. Two moves and they're history." Zizzimon nodded in agreement. "Number one, let's try—"

As Jugamon stopped speaking, Zephyrmon used the unexpected moment to come at him with her plasma plods but as soon as she got close he vanished once more. "What did he—" From up high and viewing a great deal more of the surroundings she now saw what had caused Jugamon's pause and disappearance. "Oh, no."

**XANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTOXANPLUTO**

Zephyrmon watched as Aldamon released his ball of flames and then heard Lowemon's painful voice. She flew as fast as she could over to them, Korikakumon and Metalkabuterimon following despite not seeing the events unfolding. As she drew closer she watched as Koichi and Takuya dedigivolved. Koichi had fallen to his knees, pink icing cracked around him, while Takuya stood in shock not moving an inch. The flames were still roaring ahead of them.

"No, it can't be." Zoe said, her feet touching ground as she dedigivolved as well.

"What happened?" JP asked as he and Tommy came running to the three of them.

"Where's Koji?" Tommy noted looking at the others' broken states. When no one answered he looked into the flames and understood. The moment of silence was simply that, nothing but silence. Sound didn't even dare to crackle with the flames, or whisk with the wind.

"Wait!" Zoe shouted so loud that it caused everyone to break out of their own depressed states. They looked at her for an explanation only to see her hand pointing into the dying flames, there a silhouette steadily walked closer. The fraction of hope left in everyone's heart exploded, but shock rocked their body leaving them without the power to move. Instead they watched the silhouette get bigger. With each step a new ray of hope forming.

Step.

The silhouette shined as it became clearer.

Step.

It wasn't right. The silhouette wasn't a walking person, it was disfigured.

Step.

It was two silhouettes. One person walking while dragging another who's arms were wrapped around the first's neck.

Step.

The first was staggering under the other's weight.

Step.

The person called out.

Step.

The digidestineds were too shocked to comprehend what the person had said. It was in English, no doubt.

Step.

The voice, female, called out again. The digidestineds finally came to their senses.

"Help."

A gust of wind blew, clearing the smoke and flames so that the female was shown clearly. "Please, help." The girl staggered almost falling to the ground along with Koji whom she dragged.

"Koji!" Koichi yelled running to the pair. He was unhurt, but soaking wet along with the girl. He grabbed his brother from her, examining him fully. By this time the rest had also run and looked closely at their friend, for a moment forgetting the new face. At last someone noticed the heavy breathing that issued from the bent body a few feet away. The girl leaned over, her hands on her knees and hair blocking her face.

"Who're you?" Tommy finally asked.

The girl remained bent, her breathing steadily becoming even.

"Are you a friend or enemy?" Zoe asked as everyone's attention turned to her, now assured that Koji was fine.

The girl's breath now seemed normal, in a quick motion she stood up, her hair soaring high until it rebounded against her back causing water droplets to fly all around her. She had a round face with freckles, intense brown eyes, and dark brown wavy hair that fell to her waist. She was tall for a girl, 5'9", and had a slender body. Her look was defiantly foreign, with jean shorts that came above her fingertips and a white, frilly Victorian styled shirt that in its wet state clung to her body. The water drops that slid down her face added to her looks which in the smoldering fire made her look like a celestial goddess. Considering her English, she was probably American.

"Is he ok?" She asked in her soft voice full of concern.

Before anyone could answer a loud thud rung around them as Jugamon, with Zizzimon on his shoulder, landed between the two groups. His eyes by this point were as red as his armor, in color and veins. "What the hell are you doing!?" He shouted, slapping the girl across the face. Her head remained turned from the slap.

"What the hell do you think you're doing slapping a girl?" JP shouted at him.

Jugamon started laughing; it was a full out, skin shivering laugh. The digidestineds were startled for a moment then watched as they saw the most surprising scene unfold. The girl began to flicker in and out. Each time her appearance changing. She became shorter, her hair curled, her shorts turned into a pink hoop shirt with matching top, her legs wore long socks, her feet held pink tennis shoes, and lastly she turned her head to face them: her face was morphed into a much younger version of itself with green eyes.

"Oh my, what have I done?" The sickening sweet voice chimed after looking at the gawking faces.

"Lollymon, it's time to go." Jugamon said harshly.

"But, we havn't—" Zizzimon jumped from Jugamon's shoulder and reached out his hand for hers. "Ok." She solemnly grabbed his hand and in that instant they disappeared, to what the digidestineds didn't know was the car that still hovered on the hill top.

* * *

_Tell me what you think._


End file.
